


It's the sun in your eyes

by brighterthanstars



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Delirious Lukas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighterthanstars/pseuds/brighterthanstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of his life Lukas had never doubted how lucky he was, not even when an ankle surgery was mandatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the sun in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, that video of the guy waking up after surgery and not recognizing his wife is my favourite thing ever. Really.  
> Super short but I needed to write something about it, so. Also, completely unrelated title, I'm just shit at them.

In all of his life Lukas had never doubted how lucky he was, not even when an ankle was so bad that surgery was mandatory.

Which lead to him lying on a hospital bed high on who knew what while cocooned in very soft and very warm blankets with little rays of sunlight getting through the window and illuminating everything around him.

To top there was the most beautiful man he had ever seen sitting right next to his bed. The guy was not even looking at him, as he frowning down to his phone, but the position let Lukas see defined cheekbones and fluttering eyelashes, his blonde hair looked like one may enjoy threading their fingers through it and his skin looked ridiculously pretty with all the moles and freckles all over.

And his eyes, his _eyes_. When the other man’s gaze finally moved from the little device to his face he could finally take a look at his whole face and damn, were those eyes green? Blue? Who cares, they were absolutely lovely and shinning with something he couldn’t quite place.

“Nice to have back among the living, Luki.”  Yes, why not, put a nice voice to the whole package is not like the guy needed it.

“Who are you? You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” He babbled out blurrier than he intended, but judging by the red that appeared on his companion face still understandable. What’s your name?”

“Really? I did tell you to not forget about me, Podolski. I’m Bastian, I’m your husband you dumbass.”

“Bastian? I like your name. Wait, my husband? MY husband? Best day ever.” A small but very amused laugh came out from the other boy- Bastian, what a stupidly fitting name. Even the name was pretty. However the nice face started to get a little fuzzy as he was getting drowsy again but  now he had a husband and staring at that handsome face seemed like a better way idea than sleeping again.

“Go back to sleep you big baby, I’ll be here when you wake up.” A chuckle and a smile. 

Ah, yes, definitely lucky.


End file.
